


Do you permit it?

by Beyond_thebarricade4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Gay, Love, Multi, couples, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_thebarricade4/pseuds/Beyond_thebarricade4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, 2020. After a third world war, the world is in chaos. A king is once again in the throne of France, oppressing society. The situation is untenable for the underpriviliged. A group of revolutionarys, called "Les Amis de l'ABC" plan to overthrow the monarchy, for the good of the society. This is their story, the story of 12 young people, that would change their lifes forever. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Misérables](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68580) by Victor Hugo. 



Chapter one:

The sunlight began to filter through the cheap nylon curtains, into the dark room. Inside, there was a young boy lying in the bed. The boy was deeply sleeping, with his head, under the sheets, trying to avoid the sunlight. Suddenly a loud knocking on the door and a male voice, behind it, took the boy from his dreams. "C'mon Grantaire, get your arse up!". Shouted the boy behind the door. Grantaire made a sound of complaint as he threw the pillow against the door. The boy behind the door laughed hard while he was still hitting the door. "R we are gonna be late!". Grantaire snorted annoyed while he covered his head with the sheets again. The knockings stopped for a moment, the boy sighed in relief, getting relaxing in the beed again. Minutes later, the boy could heard footsteps near to his door. Then his door was open by a tall and strong boy. The boy went to his bed, taking away the sheets above Grantaire's body, while another boy, shorter and thiner than the previous, drew the curtains away, letting a flood of light get into the dark room. "C'mon 'Taire, you know Enjolras will be mad if we are later again!" Said the taller boy. "Combeferre, some day you are going to kill me" Grantaire murmured, while he was getting up from bed. Combeferre was a strong man, with a pale skin, a long wavy blonde hair and glasses. The shorter boy began to laugh, at the same time he was going with the rest. He was several inches smaller than Combeferre, and more thinner.He had a full mane of tousled black curls, and two bigs deeply black eyes. "You should drink less Grantaire"- Mocked the smaller one, while he was laughing. "You don't know how to deal with the hangover!" Grantaire began to laugh as he walked away from his bed. "Please 'Ferre take Courfeyrac away before I punch his face". Combeferre began to laugh as he went away gently with Courfeyrac by his side. Grantaire went to the bathroon. When he looked at the mirror he began to smile slightly. He was a mess, like always; his curly black hair was totally a disaster, two dark circles were under his large, deep green eyes, which were the only thing that seemed to shine on him. Grantaire was a tall man, he was thinner than Combeferre, but he was strong enough. Grantaire washed his face and brushed his teeth as fast as he can. One minute later, he was taking his pajamas off and putting a dark jeans and a green hoodie on. Before leaving the room, R took a look at the room, it was a mess, the bed was undone, and the floor was covered by sketches and scores. Grantaire shrugged as he tought to himself "I will clean up later". He left the room and went down the stairs to the living room, which the big part of his rommates were in. Courf and 'Ferre were in the living room with another boy, he was tall and thinner than the others, he had a soft and pale skin and a long blonde hair in a braid. Anyone who didn't know Jehan as much as he did, could have said that he was a girl. When Grantaire arrived by their side, he asked. "Where are the others?". "Enjolras left earlier to prepare the meeting, you know how he is with this kind of stuff". Answered 'Ferre as they were going to the front door. "I know, I know". Answered Grantaire with a slightly smiled on his face when he heard the name of his friend. "And Where is Pontmercy?". "He went to pick up the girl he has been stalking, he wants her to come to the meetings". Grantaire grimaced. "I don't know if it is a good idea". "He is in love R, leave him alone". Answered Jehan with a smirk on his face. "I hope Enjolras won't be too mad with him". "Who knows". Said Grantaire with a sight.


	2. Chapter two.

The four boys started walking to the Café Musain, where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. They walked through the streets of Paris in silence. It was a cold morning but at least it was sunny. Grantaire took a cigarrette from his pocket while placing it between his lips litting it. "This will end with you someday" Combeferre said as he looked at him in a fatherly way. Combeferre was like the father of the group, He always took care of them. "We have to die one day". Mocked Grantaire. Combeferre sighed while he narrowed his eyes. Minutes later, the boys heard a distant cry. "Wait guys!”. They turned away and they saw a little blonde boy, who was running towards them. Courfeyrac smiled widely as he bent his arms to received him. "Gav!”. The little boy laughed as he jumped into Courfeyrac arms. With him, came a small girl. She was short and thin, she looked younger than Grantaire and the rest of the boys. The girl had a long curly brown hair that fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. She had two big brown eyes. The girl was wearing a skin tight jeans, a black shirt and a denim jacket. "Hey Ép". Greeted Grantaire with a smile. The girl smiled back at him without said a word. Éponine was Gavroche's older sister, and she was 17 years old. The truth was that no one knew her very well, she always came to the meetings, but he barely talked, except with Marius or Courfeyrac and sometimes with Enjolras. Grantaire thought to himself that he barely knew anything about her. "Are you going to the meeting right?". Asked the little Gavroche as he was climbing into Courfeyrac's back. Gavroche was a 11 years old boy, who knew about everything. Grantaire didn't remember when they met him, but he knew that they had seen him grow. Practically he had been raised by them and Éponine, because of their family situation. The one who was more united with Gavroche was Courfeyrac, they were just like brothers. "Of course Gav, you know if we don't go Enjolras will kill us later" Answered Courfeyrac. Gavroche laughed as he was clutching tighter to Courf.

Minutes later, they arrived to the Café. The six young people walked throught the door and greeted to the master. They climbed through the narrow stairs, to the second floor, where the rest of the group were waiting. When they arrived it was full of people. There was friend faces and unknown faces too, every day, a lot of new people came to joined the cause. Grantaire swept the room with his eyes. In one corner, he saw a new group of young people, they looked very nervous and insecured. In the other corner he could see his friends, they were boozing and having a few laughs. He saw Joly, laughed hard with a cup on his hand. Grantaire smiled at them. Grantaire kept inspecting the room, until he saw him. He was at the end of the room, alone, he was leaning on a table, reading again again the pages that were on the table.

 

Throught the distance, Grantaire could saw the way the other boy pursed his lips, concentrated on what he was doing. He had a full mane of golden curls, which seemed to be in perfect harmony. He was the same height as Grantaire. He was thin, but through the white shirt he was wearing, Grantaire could saw his muscles. His skin was pale and two big blue eyes, like the summer sky, shone on his beautiful face. Grantaire could not do anything but look at him, he was like an angel that seemed to glow by himself in the middle of that mess. He was like his own Apollo. In that moment, Enjolras raised his head looking back at them. When he saw them, he began to smile slightly. He left the papers on the table and went to met them. Grantaire smiled back at him, while he was looking how his Apollo came to met them. "I'm glad you are here guys!" Enjolras said when he arrived, with a soft voice. "Hi Enj" Greeted 'Ferre as he smiled at him. Enjolras smiled back as he looked into the group. "Where's Marius? He was supposed to be with you" Enjolras asked confused. "We haven't seen him" Courfeyrac answered as he shrugged. Enjolras shook his head. "Well, go and take a sit, we can't wait forever" They nodded as they went to joined Joly and the rest. As Grantaire began to turn away, he felt a hand rested on his shoulder. "Grantaire" Enjolras called. Grantaire turned arround and looked at him, Enjolras was smiling slightly. "I'm glad you came". Grantaire smiled back at him as he said "Me too".


	3. Chapter three.

Enjolras gave one last look to his papers before turning into all the people who were gathered in the Café that day. He looked at the crowd as he smiled to himself. Every day, more people came to the meetings, every day, more people were joining the cause. He smiled again with pride. He wasn't proud of himself, he was proud of his people, his country, his nation and all the people who were willing to fight for freedom. He looked at his friends exchanged a knowing look with 'Ferre. Combeferre beckoned him to Courf, and then he whispered something into Grantaire's ears. As 'Ferre and Courf were going to meet him, he could see how Grantaire and the rest of the group began to bring order among the people. Enjolras stared at Grantaire for a second, watching the way the boy moved through the crowd, making the silence, with his tousled black hair. "It's actually quite attractive". Thought Enjolras as he stared at him.

Enjolras shook his head, getting focused again. He turned to the people, as he felt to Courfeyrac and Combeferre by his side. Combeferre cleared his throat before he started to talking in a loud voice. "Thanks to anybody who are here today, every day there's more and more people becoming more attached to the cause, taking more and more strenght, preparing for the imminent. Many will say that we are just kids, who knows nothing about life, but everyone here, or at least I think, have lived in our short and miserable life, more than anyone could imagine". Enjolras looked to the crowd, as he felt the way everyone began to feel identificated with the words of his friend. "These are hard times, times when we still devastated by a war that wasn't ours, oppressed by a king, who came out of nowhere, who conquered the people with empty words, taking away our country's freedom." Enjolras continued. He began to feel how the fire of justice started to ran through his veins. "Our duty is to stand up for us, for our brothers, for our fatherland". In that moment, Enjolras saw his friend Marius, climbing the stairs of the Café. "Finally". He thought for himself. The boy was smiling, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. His copper hair was toulsed as always and on his pale face, his many freckless stood out. Behind him, a little and thin girl, climbed the stairs. The girl had long blonde hair, she was as pale as Marius, and she had two big green eyes. She was wearing a dress. Enjolras was missed, he didn't understand what Marius was doing. Courfeyrac reacted in time, following the speech. "It's a shame that they treat us like that, humiliating us. We need to react to this situation, letting them know that we are not puppets, we have ideals, and we are ready to defend it!". Enjolras smiled at Courf, as he began the speech again. "This is serious, more than many of you think, we are talking about commitment, to die for the cause, about bloodshed, a real sacrifice. I need to know that you are with me!". Enjolras cried raising his arm in a revolutionary way. At that moment, the room was in silence, as they stared the three young boys, who lifted their arms, with respect. The first who stood up, was the little Gavroche, standing up on his chair, raising his arm. The second one was Grantaire, he stood up decisively, as he looked into Enjolras eyes. Enjolras stared back at him with surprise, he never thought that his friend, the drunkard, the skeptic, was going to support the cause. Then the rest of Les Amis, stood up at once, raising his arms with decision, even Marius took the lead, as the blonde girl looked at him strangely. Gradually, each and every one of the people who were in the Café, stood up, lifting his arms in a gesture of support. The three boys smiled satisfied, as they felt how the spark of the rebellion grew in the people. "Vive la France!". Combeferre cried. "Vive la Republique!". Enjolras cried too. The whole room followed them, as they were screaming loudly.

When the meeting were over, every one of the people who were there, approached the three leaders, assuring their place in the revolution. The boys smiled satisfied. At the end, there was no one at the Café, except Les Amis, as always. Le Café Musain was like their home. Enjolras sat on a table near where his friends were, and he stared at them in silence. He could see how Courf and Gavroche were playing and having a few laughs. He could see how Jehan braided Éponine's hair delicately as she stared at his little brother.

 

He could see at the rest of his friends, goofing and laughing, like always. They were all but Grantaire. He was sitting in another chair,with his feet on a table. He was drinking wine in a little bottle, as he stared at his friends, just like Enjolras. Enjolras began to stared at him. Grantaire had removed his green hoodie, staying alone with a black shirt, which marked the muscles of his arms. Enjolras noticed his hands, looking the way his long slender fingers (The fingers of an artis) held the bottle with determination. Enjolras looked at his face, in his messy black hair, and as he did look younger with it. In his pale skin and in his black beard of three days. Enjolras looked at his thin lips, and the way Grantaire kissed the bottle. And in the end, he looked at his big green eyes, that alwaya seemed to shine like the grass after a rainy day. Enjolras had never stopped to think about how attractive it actually was his friend. In that moment, the eyes of the two boys were found.

Enjolras looked away quickly, he felt ashamed that Grantaire had caught it. What was happening to him? He never acted like that before. He shook his head, angry with himself. In that moment, Marius him out of his reverie, approaching him. "Enjolras, mon ami, I'd like you to introduce you to someone".


	4. Chapter 4.

Enjolras saw how Marius brought the blonde girl with him. The girl smiled shyly as she stepped forward. "My name is Cosette". The girl said with a singsong voice as she extended her hand to shake Enjolras'. The guy smiled at her, as he took her hand giving her a soft kiss on the knuckless. Enjolras was a very charming boy, but he could be terrible. "Enchanted madmoiselle, my name is Alexandre Enjolras, but you can call me Enjolras". The girl smiled at him. "My pleassure Enjolras". Marius smiled watching how they seemed to get along. "Well Enjolras it was a pleassure, but I have to go now. I'll see you another time". Enjolras nodded as he smiled at her. Enjolras saw Marius walked her to the stairs. When they arrived, Enjolras could see how the girl gave him a tender kiss on his lips as Marius blushed.

When the boy returned with the rest, they began to exchanged amused glances between them. "I saw Cosette kissing Marius...". Courfeyrac started to sing in the tune of "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus". Marius blushed hardly. "Courf shut up!". Shouted Marius while he was laughing. He sat between Grantaire and Joly. Enjolras observed the scene from the table without participating. "So, my friend Marius is in love, huh?". Grantaire asked with a smile as Marius blushed again. "It's like a fairy tale, you've gone from a stalker to boyfriend, is so romantic". Joly mocked. The guys began to laughing out loud, even Marius. Enjolras stood up from the table approaching the group. The boys looked up at him, while he cleared his throat to get Marius's attention.

"Marius, Can we talk?". Enjolras asked him. Marius nodded as he still was smiling. "Tell me dude". Answered the guy. "I rather be alone". Enjolras said. "Don't worry, I don't mind". Enjolras sighed. "Okay, I think it wasn't right to bring Cosette here". The smile disappear from Marius face and the guys stopped fooling, to pay attention, even Grantaire stopped drinking, sitting properly on his chair. "What?". Marius asked perplexed. "You put us all in danger bringing her here, we don't know her, we don't know what her intentios are, you have acted irresponsibly". Enjolras sentenced firm. "I think you are exaggerating Enjolras". Marius said. "Marius I'm not exaggerating. You know how delicate is this situation. You know the research we do to anyone who wants to come to our meetings and you just left this girl in without knowing nothing about her". "Enjolras, Cosette would not do anything against us, she is the most sweet and good girl I've..." "Marius, that you are in love does not mean that the girl is an angel" Enjolras cut him, without letting him finish the sentence. "This is not a game". "I know very well" Marius replyed. "Then, What are you doing?". Asked Enjolras annoyed. "Enjolras, Cosette is the girl I love, and she will keep coming to the meetings". Enjolras looked at him sharply. "Marius, Who cares about your lonely soul? This is more important than ourselves.” "You are not a kid anymore". "Yes, I am not a child, I know who to make my own choices". Answered Marius, wich was beginning to get angry, like Enjolras, as he rose from his chair, facing Enjolras. "Marius you are acting like a child". Enjolras started, but Mariud cut him before he could continue. "And you are acting like if you don't have a heart, as always, if you only knew what it is to love someone". In that moment, their friends intervened.

Éponine took Marius hand, as she drew him back, whispering at him. Meanwhile, Grantaire stood up from his chair quickly, approaching Enjolras. He put one hand on his shoulder, as the other hand were in Enjolras face, placed gently on his cheek, without truly touch him. "Calm down Enj". Grantaire whispered while he was looking onto Enjolras eyes. Enjolras departed from Grantaire, spread his hands violently away from his body because of the anger. When Enjolras realized what he had done it was too late. Grantaire looked at him with hurt eyes as he turned away from him. "R I'm so so...". Before he could finishing the sentence, Grantaire had already left the room. Enjolras was about to following him but Combeferre stopped him before he reached the stairs. "Enjolras you have to talk with Marius". Enjolras sighted as he tried to get rid of the guy who was a head taller. "Combeferre not now please". Enjolras replyed, as he was trying to reach the stairs. "Alexandre, now". Enjolras made a sound of complaint. "Philippe, I promise you I'll do it later, but please let me go". Combeferre sighted as he let Enjolras passed.

 

Enjolras ran down stars, crossing the first floor quickly, reaching the door. When he went outside a heavy left rain and it was night. Enjolras could barely see the end of the street. Enjolras squinted, trying to see his friend in the dark. Frustrated he tried to call him, shouting his name. Enjolras, angry with himself, gave a strong punch to the wall, hurting him, but he could barely feel it. Marius's last words still echoed in his head, as he could see the hurt expression in Grantaire's eyes. Frustrated, he leaned against the wall, sliding up until he was sitting on the floor. Fury silent tears began to fall down his cheeks, getting mixed with the blood of his hand and the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Please leave me some feedback if you liked the story!


End file.
